


印痕

by floatingsamsam



Category: Fate Makes No Mistakes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 背景是在山失误救了周恩才之后，吃完了荣匣，剧情线中柒零肆第二次找金扇要荣匣。





	印痕

**Author's Note:**

> 关于柒零肆的名字：为了和后两个字保持一致，都用大写，这里选用柒。  
> 有一点点二设，一切以原作为准。  
> 因为剧情才刚刚展开，扇柒除了做没啥其他信息，所以对他们也不好做过多文章，开始先找找感觉，随便写写，看的人也随便看看。

阴间使者的身体就是方便，尽管总是说着不想做，但是只要稍微揉一揉，身体很容易就热起来了。

柒零肆不是第一次找金扇做容匣，山也不是第一次闯祸。

并不是用做爱的机会和金扇交易荣匣，他还没有那个资格。毕竟只要金扇愿意，想什么时候和柒零肆做爱，他都能如愿。他柒零肆还没有值钱到那个份上。

但是既然能做爱，为什么不呢？

所以做爱，不能被当作用来和金扇谈条件的筹码。但他身上也没有金扇能够看得上的其他东西，金扇的本事可比他大多了。他对自己拥有的自知之明还是有自信的。

尽管他知道做爱不是一项能够摆得上台面的筹码，但那是他唯一所有的东西，他仅有能抵偿的一点价值。

他明显感到底气不足，但还是充足了架势，让他顶在前线的外貌像面旗帜一样迎风招展，起码样子要足够好看。

金扇看着他，坐着的姿势逐渐悠闲起来。生气的表情是眉头下压，但他此时的眉头向上微微抬高，身量也不由自主上仰，明明坐着，却依然用下巴去看站着的柒零肆。他的身体就算处于柒零肆的低位，却还是要不动声色地动用一切身体姿态压住他。可能这个人就是颐指气使惯了。

柒零肆高傲，认输也要体面，金扇比他还要高傲。两个人互相对峙，像磁极的同极，一旦靠近就嗡嗡直响。但又似乎被这股不可名状的推拒的力量吸引一般，在其周围久久徘徊，像重游观光一般流连忘返。尽管他们明知没有对峙的必要，总是同一个人输，总是同一个人赢。

金扇没说可以，也没说不可以，柒零肆凝重得像块黑曜石。这阵势倒像是他在等着柒零肆的威胁，但事实却是柒零肆必须得等待他的回应。柒零肆可真讨厌这个家伙，就一定要让他的耐心被一点点地磨掉？

对了，他对金扇没资格提耐心。他有耐心也好，没耐心也罢，忍无可忍又怎么样？他还是得忍。他能拿金扇怎么样？他的耐心曾经用光过，下场就是被金扇绑起手来操。

金扇偏了下脑袋，看热闹似的笑了，“是啊，你也没有其他的办法了。”

柒零肆捏紧了拳头，但很快就松开。要是被金扇看到，又要把他的手绑起来。

“我是不知道你打着什么主意，但是不要拖山下水，又让他做枪靶子。”

“轮得到你来指挥我吗？”

“你没必要把山所有的事都告诉阎罗吧。”柒零肆还是退了一步。金扇不是能与之好好商量的人，尽管如此，柒零肆能用上的手段也是只有商量。这就让他看起来总像是不会吸取教训一样，难怪金扇总是替他操心。

“这怎么是没必要呢？救了该死的人，该抓的又没抓到……”

柒零肆打断了他，“焕可是你让他去抓的。那本就不该在他的工作范围之内。”

金扇垂下视线，似乎想了想，又点点头，“对，是我让他去抓的。我让他做的事就是他的工作。”他抬起眼，眉头压低，目光像一道戒尺抚摸着又警告着柒零肆光裸的脸，“不对吗？”

柒零肆咬紧牙关，才吞下一口恶气，“所以说，你为什么非得让山去做。”

这句话不是一个问句，而是一句在柒零肆来说已经称得上是退让的请求。但是就是这副样子才让金扇讨厌。说得好听是执着，说得明白一点就是愚蠢。在他周围啰嗦地围绕一件事重复类似的问题，真容易让人上火。

就是这样他才总是要和柒零肆上床，那样才能让他安静一点。还要每次摆出一副不情愿的样子，不是他自己的错吗？总是意识不到自己的问题所在，所以才让人和他想做的除了上床没有别的。再多嘴多舌，下次就用宕巾勒住他的嘴，从后面骑他。

金扇用一只手撑住侧脸，微含笑意地盯着柒零肆，当然他的微笑不会令人感到舒适，还不如不笑，“求人做事，无论怎么说，态度应该好一点吧。”

“你知道我也不是非得找你不可。”

“那你去找阎罗啊，跟他说山要荣匣。反正他也都知道山的事了。”

柒零肆后退了两步，后腰碰到了桌沿。他皱起眉，勉强的表情也是丝毫不掩饰。

如果说现在他与金扇好比推销员与客人的关系的话，他应该要让自己的条件足够具有吸引力，才能获得利益。他现在的目的不是为了推销自己的货品，而只是为了得取利益，货品是什么甚至还得由客人去决定。

但是他好像至今还不明白自己的身份。他销售的是性，他得让自己具有性吸引力。他的表情看上去总是那样倒胃口，态度又差得离奇，金扇却总能顺利对他发情，或许也该好好反省。

“你做还是不做？”

金扇轻笑了声，“你说荣匣还是你？”

柒零肆垂下视线，跟自己一口牙齿作对，全部咬碎也难解愤恨。到这个时候了，他都还要受这种气。

金扇刚要把宕巾蒙在柒零肆的眼睛上，柒零肆便说：“能不能不要总是用这个东西。”每次工作用的时候都会见到，平白无故让人烦躁。

他没有直接伸手推拒，只是身体稍微向后靠，正好贴得金扇更近。

金扇的衣襟全部打开，裤子的拉链也已经拉下半截，裤腰挂在胯骨上。柒零肆一靠上，赤裸的腰臀就和金扇同样赤裸的腹部触碰到，还有金扇勃起的下体，隔着内裤顶在他的后臀。真不亏是条随时发情的狗。

尽管他们肉体接触的次数多得数不清，和这种人亲密接触还是让他感到不适。

金扇停下了动作，拿着宕巾的手悬在半空，“那就背对着做。”

什么体位对于柒零肆来说倒无所谓，只是从后面做总让他处于十分被动的位置，金扇又不许他转过头，什么都要听那个家伙的。他趴在下面蹭得脸疼。

他向下伏下了腰，略微撅起屁股。那就从后面来吧。

金扇正向手里挤润滑剂，“屁股抬高一点。”

柒零肆伏地上身趴在床上，“你要求真多。”

阴间使者的身体就是这点好，进入状态很快，口齿再怎么伶俐，还没揉两下就能有感觉，呼吸全都乱了。也不知道他说不想要是真的还是假的。前面已经湿嗒嗒的，金扇知道已经不能再给了。

他的手离开柒零肆的阴茎的时候，柒零肆的脸在床单上蹭了蹭。金扇看不到他的表情，但他想还是不看比较好。大概就是皱着眉头眼角微红却又不肯服输的表情吧，没什么可看的。

他和柒零肆只是一起做爱的关系，只有做爱的时候才在一起，毕竟相看两生厌。所以当柒零肆出现在他面前的时候，他有什么理由不认为那是柒零肆想要做爱却又故作矜持时发出的邀请呢？

不过柒零肆那副不诚实的做派让他觉得好笑，准确来说是让他不屑。哪一次他能乖乖上床，哪一次又不是他爽得光用后面就能射，事后又好像对此一点也不满意，然后下次再接着主动来找自己。

金扇将龟头抵在柒零肆的穴口，慢慢将顶端插了进去，“这次不疼了吧。”

他们做了这么多次，彼此都应该非常熟悉对方的身体才是。上一次做的时候，柒零肆疼得一直让金扇出来，但是金扇丝毫没有感觉到柒零肆身体内部的抗拒。那里明明一口一口地吮吸着自己，正舒服得很，怎么突然说疼？

这次他刻意留给柒零肆适应的时间，总没有再抱怨的理由了吧。

柒零肆对金扇的这一举动倒是意想不到，但是嘴上依旧不饶人，“废话真多。”

金扇没有再回应柒零肆，扣住柒零肆的侧腰，猛地一下全部进入。纵使这次柒零肆不觉得疼，却还是无法承受突然而来的过度刺激，呻吟堵在喉咙里，出来的只有压抑的闷哼。

尽管做爱让两个人都能得到阳气，但每次金扇都还是会吸柒零肆的血。不多，就一点点，足够让柒零肆感到恼火。

震卯704，金扇抚摸着柒零肆颈后的文字，那还是他刻下的。他一次又一次地在那里留下自己的标记。

可惜他们的身体对伤口的愈合速度很快，基本不会留下疤痕，所以很难在柒零肆身上再留下其他印记。做爱的时候力道再大，咬得再狠，醒来也就什么都不剩了。

柒零肆转过头，“不是说了不要再咬我吗？”

金扇拉住柒零肆的衣摆，一把盖住他的头，隔着衣服掐住他的后颈，身下更加用力，“不是说过许多次不要在做爱的时候让我看到你的脸吗？怎么就是听不明白？”

他加快了捣入的速度，一下比一下更加用力，像是军队勇猛坚实的进军。柒零肆的头被盖住，脸被狠狠压在床上，呼吸被压制住，就是这样嘴里也一刻不闲着，“杂种，狗、狗东西！”

他们上床从不接吻，所以柒零肆的话还是很多。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 如果704知道山已经可以靠和恩才做爱获取阳气的话，可能要追着山打哈哈哈


End file.
